Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuel tank structure.
Related Art
A fuel tank structure, in which an expanding/deflating film that can inflate and deflate is provided within a fuel tank, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H8-170568 as a fuel tank structure that is installed in an automobile. Further, this JP-A No. H8-170568 discloses a technique in which, by making the pressure within the space that is enclosed by the expanding/deflating film higher than the pressure of fuel vapor, the expanding/deflating film is made to contact the liquid surface of the fuel, and the generation of evaporated fuel is suppressed.